User blog:JanleyManley/Major Staff/Wiki Changes
Hello, everyone. This is TornadoGenius, a bureaucrat of this wiki. I have proposed some recent changes, as concerning the activity of many of our staff members, most of which have not edited in more than a year. Some users have the qualities and the activity to become staff members, and one has already: SDT. I am looking forward to the new staff changes on this wiki, and I can see the bright future that could be ahead of the wiki with some of the changes. There are nobody that I would promote since everyone else of the staff members are very inactive. There are no non-staff members on this wiki besides users who have been blocked. So I'll start with some demotions that should probably take place. Demotions Bumblebee the transformer Although he holds JA/Discussions Moderator/Content Moderator on this wiki, he has not edited or posted on this wiki since November 18, 2017, and has taken long periods of inactivity before this. This is a demotion that should have taken place over a year ago, since he had gone inactive for 11 months on the wiki while holding JA, as nobody noticed this. Really, this has surprised me since he has not been on this wiki that long while holding a higher position. At least, he should be demoted completely of rights, because in this case, this would be semi-retirement. AGirlCalledKeranique As a chat mod, you should at least be on the Discord as little as every other day of the week, but this user has not been on the Discord at all that I can remember. She also has not edited since September 17, 2016, which was 486 days ago. That is almost 1.5 years ago, which is waaayyyy too long not to be on this wiki whilst having a chat mod role. A demotion should have happened about a year ago. Sassmaster15 Now for obvious reasons, Sass is completely retired from the wiki, so a demotion should have happened at the time Sass retired. Policy changes Now here comes the policy changes that we should probably need. Our old policy is somewhat based off of the Hypothetical Tornadoes Wiki Policy. I would like to add in some rules concerning the current events that have occurred on the wiki, which has resulted in several blocks. One concerns the demanding of rights to staff members, which caused one user to get blocked for half a year. I hereby think that the rule, "Please do not repetitively demand/beg for rights, or it will result in a block.", should be added to our wiki policy. For the chat, I would like to add the rule, "If the staff has suspicions that you are a sock, you are to report immediately to the landing channel to reveal what user you are on the wiki. For the forum, I would like to add the rule, "Please do not use any profanity on the forums. This includes vulgar language and sanctioned words." Overall look of the wiki Although the background picture of the wiki is a really nice touch, I don't feel like that these are the right colors to use on top of it. I have stated that I'm purple-blue colorblind and it is really hard to read links. I would like to propose a different main background color of the wiki, which cannot be a shade of blue or purple, for people who are colorblind like me. If someone were to stumble upon the wiki and not be able to read it because of the background colors, it would be hard for them to create pages on the wiki and communicate, so I want to reach out to people like that so they could potentially be able to edit the wiki easily. I hope that you can agree with some of these changes, and have a nice day! :) Category:Blog posts